Boxes
by MorgansGurl
Summary: He's leaving her. It's not like she didn't know it was going to come down to this, but it hurts anyway. HG/CW. Sad Ficlet.


Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would not be sitting here writing out silly fanficiton now would I.

Posted: (7-28-2008)

A/N: You can thank Sharrahenley for this little fic, and any Charlie W./ Hermione G. ficlet that comes from me. It was her fic 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon' that inspired my new obsession with this paring.

**Boxes**

By: Morgansgurl

Hermione watched as he packed all his stuff into worn out boxes, she stood leaning against the door frame with an indifferent look on her face as she watched him as he moved about their house.

Her body does nothing to betray her guarded emotions. She continues to watch idly as sweat beads start to form on his freckled skin, as sneaks of black ink show from underneath his green cotton tee as he lifts a particularly heavy box up and sets it to the left. She pretends she doesn't care that he's leaving her. She pretends that the years they have spent together mean nothing to her, just as they have meant' nothing to him.

"That's mine." She points out as he picks up a particularly expensive and large figurine. He looks over at her, his face unreadable. She notices his hands still lingering on the piece that he had come to love in his collection, so she reiterates her words "I bought it, leave it." She demands idly. She could see a moment of pain flash in his eyes that is quickly replaced by anger and then his face is unreadable again as he moves to pack the rest of his collection.

She had stood watching him in that doorway for over three hours, she watched as he continued to pack and move items around. She watched with pain filled eyes as their house started to become emptier and emptier, as their house slowly turned into her house. She watches as he does a final scan of all the contents of all the rooms, making sure he hadn't left anything behind. Making sure that he didn't have a reason to come back to this place. She refused to cry as he shrunk all the boxes he had placed in the corner and placed them into a traveling bag. He had kindly informed her she could keep all the furniture since he wouldn't be needing it at the reserve.

She refused to say anything to him as he came to stand directly in front of her, she simply stepped to the side and looked away, and he waited a few moments, as if wanting to say something but thought better of it. She knew when he had started to leave, and she turned to watch as he walked down the hallway and descended down the stairs that would lead to the outside of the complex.

She was done fighting him. Done begging him. She was done with him.

Or at least that was what she kept telling herself as she forced herself to stay put instead of run after him like a mad woman. She tells herself that this is all for the better, because now she can find someone that will truly want to settle down with her, find someone that will give her what she needs instead of just what she wants.

Oh, she had tried to convince him through the years that they could work it out. That the loved each other enough that they could make this work. His mother had been silently trying to push them to take the next step, and her heart broke at the thought of having to attend the next dinner and inform them all that he had left her. She had given her heart over to him and he had subsequently broke it to pieces without a second thought.

She could tell that he didn't feel the same; she could tell that his heart wasn't breaking. That he wouldn't be thinking of her constantly with a yearning. Simply, that he wouldn't be missing her. He could always find some pretty young thing to occupy his time, this she knew.

It shocked her to realize that all those feelings he had had for her, she seemed to have fabricated in her mind. It had only been sex apparently. It hadn't been anything more, and a day ago he had made it blatantly obvious that it could never be more. She had never felt so foolish in her life, but she knew that her predicament had been her fault to begin with. She should have ended it years ago instead of letting it continue like it had. She had maintained a false hope and now she was going to have to carry her burden and lay in her bed.

As she walked through the nearly empty house, she felt alone. She realized that everything that had made it a home was gone, and she didn't have a reason to stay. She flicked her wand and all her important belongings found thier way into her own traveling bag. She passed the figurine that he had wanted to take earlier, that she had refused him, and she could feel her reserve hardening. She had refused him a small figurine and he had refused her love. She found it to be a lacking trade.

It was a small purple dragon, its wings spread as it sat on its haunches, its head tilted to the sky. Every once in awhile the little figuring would give off a small blast of fire, making it the most unique figuring of his collection. She remembered purchasing it for him for his birthday, and he had seemed so thrilled. She picked it up gingerly and sat it in her bag. She wasn't sure why she wanted to keep it, why she would want the constant memory around. Most likely she would ship it back to him in Romania after a few months of having it around, bur for now she just didn't want to let it go. She wasn't sure if it was because she wanted a small bit of him around for just a little while longer, or because she wanted to spite him in the only way she knew how.

She turned and took one last look at her apartment as she stood in the doorway once again. She decided that her parents would be the best place to stay for now, she didn't want to have to tell everyone that mutually knew them, that she had been fatally wrong about her relationship.

After all, everyone but her had seemed to know that Charlie simply doesn't _do_ relationships.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this till snippit on a whim when a plot bunnie entered my brain and smacked my muse. I hope you like it, I wrote it while listening to Beyonce's song Irreplaceable. I know it's a sad little ficlet, and I need to be honest, I don't see Charlie W. that way at all! I see him as the caring, loving, sensable young man that most write him out to be, so don't throw me into the fire for this one lol.

Also, I'm going to plug this really cool and new Harry Potter RPG site that I help run. It's called Hogwarts Returns, the link is: ( morgansgurl07. proboards102. com/ index. cgi) Obviously without the spaces.

(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.) _


End file.
